Lost Power Supply
by WeHaveACase
Summary: She finished her drink before looking up at him. “Do you ever think about crossing the line?” BB Oneshot


Inspired by an author note I read recently. The first time…set after the shooting, but ignoring the stuff with Zach.

* * *

**Lost Power Supply**

It wasn't often that Temperance Brennan found herself in a bar, let alone there by herself. In fact, she could probably count that number on one hand. Tonight she was staring down at her drink, lost in thought. She absently twirled the straw as she reflected back on the last few months. So many changes had rocked her normally stable world. Her father was free, no longer on the run from the law, but her joy over his freedom had been quickly dampened only weeks later by the supposed "death" of her partner.

His death had shaken her, more than she had ever thought possible, more than she would care to admit. She found herself blinking back tears at the thought of those two horrible weeks when she had thought she had lost him. Not that he was actually hers to lose. Partners and friends, but nothing more, mostly because of that stupid line. At least that's what she told herself. Because, if she was honest with herself, that line wouldn't stand a damn chance if one of them ever decided to act.

There was something between them. She wasn't so cold or oblivious that she didn't recognize the tension, the attraction. Relationships just were not her strong point and she knew it. She had a tendency to put work before the person she was with. She was also an expert at compartmentalizing, and while that skill was useful in the lab, it seemed to be a problem when it came to her relationships.

She picked the orange slice off the rim of her glass and bit off a section before taking another sip of her drink. Her thoughts drifted back to her partner. When he had "died" she found herself with more regrets than she had expected. Feelings she had thought were friendship, pure and simple, were suddenly not so pure, and definitely not simple. His being alive further complicated things. She took a larger gulp of her drink, wincing at the burn of the alcohol, and slammed the glass back onto the bar a little harder than she had intended.

"What'd it do to you?"

She jumped as her partner's voice reached her from somewhere on her left. She took a breath for composure before glancing up at him.

"What are you doing here Booth?" She asked with a sigh.

He raised an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same thing Bones." He took a seat on the barstool beside her. Catching the bartender's attention, he motioned for another of what she was having. She waited until he'd taken a sip of the drink before fixing him with a look.

"I know you aren't here for Sex on the Beach."

He choked on the drink, sputtering as he looked up at her in shock and embarrassment. "W-what?!"

She chuckled as she realized what he had heard. "The drink Booth. It's called 'Sex on the Beach,' but I doubt that it's why you're here in this bar."

"Right," he cleared his throat, "Actually, your dad sent me."

"My father sent you to this bar?" Brennan questioned skeptically.

"He sent me to find you. He was concerned when you hadn't come home. He said you seemed kind of out of it when you left," Booth explained.

"I'm fine," Brennan replied flatly, stirring her drink.

"Yeah. I don't believe you." Booth spun her stool so she was facing him. "What's going on Bone? This," he gestured around the bar, "isn't you."

She finished her drink before looking up at him. "Do you ever think about crossing the line?"

Booth's eyes widened. "Th- the line?"

"The one you drew, back after-"

"I know what line you're talking about Bones." He sighed, running a hand over his face. She watched the emotions flicker in his eyes, her heart sinking the longer it took him to respond. "Bones, I-"

"Nevermind, stupid question." She slid from the stool and was halfway out of the bar before he'd realized what happened.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath, throwing some cash down for their drinks before chasing after her. "Bones, wait!" He caught up with her just outside of the bar, catching her arm to turn her back to face him.

"Let me go Booth." Her voice was steady but she wouldn't look at him as she tried to maintain that control.

He tucked a finger under her chin to lift her eyes to his. "I do."

"What?" Her eyes widened as she looked up at him.

"I do think about crossing that line with you. I've thought about it often actually." He told her honestly, watching as confusion, fear, and hope crossed her face.

"Why haven't you?" The question was out before she could think about it.

He chuckled, "Probably about the same reason you haven't Bones. I was scared, I didn't want to mess things up between us if you didn't feel the same way."

"I do," she told him immediately before clarifying, "feel the same way that is."

"I'm glad," he smiled, "then you probably won't kick my ass for this." He lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers and kissing her tenderly. She moaned, her mouth opening under his as her arms wrapped around his neck. Their kiss built in passion as he pulled her flush against him. She broke away for air, 

kissing her way up his jaw line before burying her face in his neck. He held her as she took a deep breath and looked up at him, desire shining in her eyes that matched his.

"Take me home Booth."

He nodded, kissing her again before taking her hand and leading her to his SUV in the parking lot. They rode in silence, hands laced, as he drove them to his apartment. He parked the car and turned to her.

"Are you sure about this Bones?" He asked her softly. "I don't want you to regret this."

"I won't Booth." She reached up to press a kiss to his lips, smoothing the palm of her hand down his cheek. "When you died-"

"Bones-" His voice sounded strangled, but she shushed him with a finger over his lips.

"When you died," she began again, "I thought I'd had lost this chance forever. I am not about to lose it again." With that she kissed him again and climbed from the car. When she was a few feet away, she turned and glanced back at him. He was watching her with a somewhat dumbfounded expression. "You coming Booth?" She smiled.

He climbed quickly out of the car and hurried after her. "You bet," he grinned at his own innuendo as he kissed her passionately before heading up to his apartment, pulling her with him. As soon as the door was closed he had her pressed back against it. She moaned, deep in her throat, returning his kiss with equal fervor. Hooking a let around his, her hands drifted to his belt. She fumbled with it for a moment before pulling it from its loops and discarding it. He groaned, boosting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist, and she gasped as his erection came in direct contact with her center.

"Oh Booth," she gasped again as he moved them away from the door, carrying her down the hall to his bedroom. She tightened her legs, rocking her hips against his.

Booth growled, "Jesus Bones." They finally made their way into his bedroom and he laid her down on his bed. He climbed over her on the bed, his fingers stroking the soft skin of her midriff as she began unbuttoning her blouse. He pulled his own shirt over his head as she sat up, letting her shirt fall from her shoulders. He helped her unbutton her jeans and shimmy out of them, throwing the clothing behind him.

When he reached for her again she caught his hand with a wicked grin. "Uh-uh Booth, your turn," she told him with a nod to the denim slung low on his hips.

He grinned back as he slid off the bed to remove his jeans and boxers. She unhooked her bra as he crawled back over her, kissing her belly button and making her squirm. He hooked his thumbs in her panties, looking up at her as if for confirmation. She nodded, biting her lip as he slid the panties down her thighs, kissing his way down with them. When they were off, he slid back up her body until he was hovering over her, his hands stroking every inch of her skin. She gripped his shoulders, nails digging into his back as his fingers slipped between her legs. Her gasp became a groan as they slipped into her, his thumb circling her clit.

"Booth, please," she groaned into his ear, her nails trailing down his back to his ass. "Now."

He complied, leaning on his elbows, framing her face with his hands and kissing her as he slid into her with one thrust.

"Oh," she breathed, eyes drifting closed at the pleasure.

"Open your eyes Temperance," Booth ordered softly, his voice gravely, as he stilled his movement inside her. He waited until her eyes fluttered open before thrusting again. "I" thrust "love" thrust "you."

She clenched around him at his words, "Seeley," she leaned up and kissed him deeply. He thrust a few more times, his hand drifting down between them to stroke her clit, triggering her orgasm as they came together. He collapsed to the side, pulling her into his arms as he struggled to catch his breath. After a moment, he felt her begin peppering kisses across his chest as her fingers traced patterns on his chest. "I love you too Seeley." Her whisper was so soft he almost missed it. His eyes popped open and he looked down at her. She looked more unsure, almost insecure, than he'd ever seen her.

He tightened his arm around her, dropping a kiss to her lips. "I love you Bones, and I'm not going anywhere. We'll figure everything else out as we go, okay?"

She nodded and reached up to kiss him again. "Goodnight Booth," she whispered as she snuggled into his chest.

"Goodnight Bones." He pulled the sheet over them and settled in, drifting off to sleep.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Meanwhile, in a small Midwestern city…

Joe Walker was watching the ballgame when his whole house went dark. He fumbled his way into his kitchen for a flashlight before digging out his small battery powered radio.

"…_it seems we've unexpectedly lost our power supply. City officials are investigating the cause. Please standby for further information."_

* * *

_Please review!! _

_For those of you who do not get the reference:_

Episode 1.02 The Man in the S.U.V.

Angela: Bottom line, I still think Brennan has a shot with Booth.

Hodgins: But she says she's not interested.

Angela: Me thinks the lady doth protests too much.

Zach: Maybe she protested just enough.

Angela: Puh lease. She's been sleeping alone for months. She has enough pent up sexual energy to power a small mid-western city.


End file.
